


Cops and Teachers

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Could you write a short fic where Tobin is a cop and Alex is a teacher, they’re married and have children?  (taken from babytobin-horse’s anon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Teachers

Tobin leaned forward in her rolling desk chair and flipped the light off her desk lamp, grabbing a few file folders and making sure her computer was shut off.  
“Leaving so soon?” Officer Kelley O’Hara joked.  
Tobin laughed and nodded.  
“It’s Tyler’s birthday tonight.” Tobin explained, referring to her eight-year-old son.  
Kelley nodded.  
“Tell the tyke I say hi.” Kelley smiled.  
Tobin promised to pass along the greeting and walked out of the offices to the locker room security door. Tobin slid her I.D. card through the slot and pressed her thumb against the fingerprinting pad, showing her face to the security camera and waiting for the door to open.  
The midfielder proceeded to grab her items from her locker, putting her weapons and police items into the locker, going through the same security process to enter the hallway to the main lobby.  
“See you Monday, Tobin!” Lauren Cheney, one of the station security guards, called to the woman.  
Tobin threw up her hand in a peace sign as she walked out the door and got into her Camaro outside, driving towards the Morgan-Heath house in Manhattan Beach.  
Across town, the opposite was occurring.  
Alex slipped a packet of papers to be graded into her laptop case and grabbed her phone from her desk drawer, slipping it into her jeans’ pocket.   
“Hey, mind if I go over a quick plan with you for a fourth grade project?” Mrs. Sydney Leroux asked, peeking her head in Alex’s classroom.  
Alex frowned.  
“Sorry, I gotta go pick up Tyler and Malia from daycare so we can celebrate Ty’s birthday.” Alex apologized.   
Sydney nodded understandingly.  
“Wish the kid a happy day from me.” Sydney noted.  
Alex thanked her slightly and left the room, locking her classroom door behind her and headed towards the faculty parking lot, getting into the driver’s seat of her Prius and driving to the Manhattan Beach Childcare Center.  
The teacher walked into the daycare center, signing the forms to release her children and helping them into the car.  
“Mommy, Mommy, guess what today is!” Tyler exclaimed happily.  
Alex pretended to think.  
“I dunno, Ty, you’re gonna half to tell me.” Alex lied.  
Tyler’s face fell and he suddenly piped up again.  
“It’s my birthday! I’m nine, Mommy!” Tyler exclaimed.  
Alex nodded slowly.  
“That’s right!” the woman agreed.  
Tyler nodded excitedly and turned to Malia, who was five.  
“Malia, it’s my birthday!” Tyler exclaimed.  
Malia, who had heard the statement all day, rolled her eyes, looking out the car window and awaiting the car ride in silence, which wouldn’t happen as long as it was Tyler’s birthday.  
\---   
Tobin heard the front door open and finished setting the table, putting the large pot of spaghetti in the center of the table and making sure the basket of garlic bread was set out.  
“Momma, it’s my birthday!” Tyler exclaimed, running into the kitchen.  
Tobin laughed and nodded, scooping the running boy into her arms and then setting him down.  
“It sure is, and that’s why I made your favorite.” Tobin agreed.  
Tyler’s eyes grew wide with excitement.  
“Spaghetti?!” he exclaimed.  
Tobin frowned.  
“Huh, that’s odd. I thought it was broccoli and spinach…” the officer trailed.  
Tyler laughed mockingly at his mom.  
“Silly, Momma, I smell it!” Tyler pointed out.  
Tobin shrugged and pulled out the chairs for everyone, sitting down and putting out her hands to start the prayer.  
“I wanna do it!” Tyler exclaimed.  
Tobin smiled and let her son take over the role of praying.  
When he finished, they all began eating and reviewed their day.  
“Did ya catch any bad guys, Momma?” Malia asked.  
Tobin frowned.  
“Nah, I was at the desk today reviewing files for a murder case.” Tobin replied.  
Malia frowned.  
“What’s murder?” she asked.  
Tobin raised her fork and pretended to stab Alex, who played along and pretended to die.  
“It’s when somebody kills someone else.” Tobin explained.  
Malia nodded.  
“Why’d they do it?” she asked.  
“I dunno, normally it’s cause they’re angry or hurt or upset. That’s why it’s my job to find out.” Tobin replied.  
Malia nodded and Tyler, who was more interested in school, turned to his parents.  
“Guess what?” the boy asked.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow and Alex did the same.  
“I got a 100% on my math test!” Tyler exclaimed.  
Tobin smiled in approval.  
“I guess Mr. Mason thought it’d be a good gift.” Alex said, knowing it ruffle Tyler’s feathers.  
“No, Mommy, I studied!” he challenged.  
Alex nodded slowly.  
“If you say so…” she trailed.  
Tyler shook his head at his mothers and continued eating.   
\---   
Once dinner was over, the kids had bathed, and dishes had been washed, the family of four gathered in the living room. The cake was on the coffee table, four mini sundae cups beside it.   
Tyler’s gifts were spread out on the floor in front of him, and the three girls watched as Tyler tore each of them open happily, until he got to the gift from his moms.   
“I love it!” he exclaimed.  
Tobin had snagged her a skateboard from the shop across town by her work, and used some police tape in the station to decorate the bottom.  
“Can I go ride it?” Tyler asked.  
“Not tonight, Ty, it’s too dark.” Alex replied.  
“We’ll go tomorrow, bud.” Tobin added.  
Tyler smiled and nodded and Tobin lit the candle on the cake to cue the singing.  
By the time all the birthday festivities were done, Tyler had wanted to watch the movie Good Burger he got on DVD from Tobin’s brother.   
Tobin slid the movie into the DVD player and Alex grabbed the remotes, making space between her and her wife for their kids to sit.  
Before the movie was even halfway finished, Tyler and Malia were knocked out of the couch between the two women, and Alex decided they would turn it off and finish it tomorrow.  
“I got Tyler.” Tobin offered.  
The tanned woman lifted the boy into her arms and Alex followed with Malia as they went upstairs and put the kids in their beds, meeting back at their bedroom.   
“Busy day?” Alex asked when Tobin yawned loudly.  
The police officer nodded sleepily and rubbed her eyes.  
“How do you do that?” Alex asked.  
Tobin cocked an eyebrow.  
“Do what?” she asked.  
Alex smiled.  
“Manage to look so adorable.” Alex explained.  
Tobin smiled softly and shrugged.  
“I dunno, I’m just irresistible.” Tobin joked.  
Alex smacked her wife on the arm.  
“Way to ruin it.” She teased.  
Tobin yawned again and shrugged, getting under the covers and pulling Alex next to her.  
“Repeat of it tomorrow.” Alex half-asked, half-announced.  
Tobin nodded sleepily, her eyelids drooping.  
“But it’ll be better.” Tobin said, before drifting to sleep.


End file.
